A New Kind Of Love
by TVDADDict98
Summary: Based in New Orleans Caroline finds herself drawn to Klaus. Both Klaus and Caroline will finally realize the true meaning of love. Especially when Klaus must save the girl he loves from his former friend Marcel.


This is just a Caroline and Klaus fan fiction. It's set before season five but still involves the Original's storyline. Please review and follow. Tell me what you think and if you want another chapter.

I stepped out side my car and looked around the crowded street. New Orleans… I don't know how I found myself here. I was just driving and poof here I am. I heard singing and saw dancing all around me, the atmosphere of this place is incredible. Everyone had a smile on their face; they were laughing and enjoying themselves. It was nothing like Mystic Falls. I took one small breath and locked my car. All I have to do is find him, talk to him and then leave. There will be nothing more…I think. I started walking down Bourbon Street still looking around me. No one noticed me and I was grateful. Klaus told me this place was full of vampires and the witches wouldn't be any help because they have rules about not using any magic, I wonder how Bonnie would take that. I quietly laughed to myself. This place would be a whole lot different if Bonnie, Damon and the rest of Mystic Falls were here, I'm sure it would allow any supernatural creature to roam around freely. I suddenly noticed how deep in thought I really was because I was already standing at the entrance of a small bar. I quietly walked over to a table and sat down. A blonde waitress walked over and smiled at me "Hi I'm Callie, what can I get you?" She asked politely. I scanned the menu "just bourbon thanks." I replied. Callie the waitress nodded and walked off. So far so good I thought, no crazy vampires trying to kill me, just a simple blonde waitress asking for my order and…TALKING TO KLAUS! I noticed Callie the waitress laughing and smiling, she wasn't getting my bourbon she looked more like she was flirting and not just with some random guy…no. She looked like she was flirting with Klaus! The original hybrid who confessed his love for me. I slowly got out of my chair and walked over to the bar. I sat on a stool and looked right at Klaus, he still hasn't noticed me! Callie the waitress couldn't keep her eyes off of him, she better watch herself. Finally after constant laughter and chit chat she noticed me and smiled slightly "Oh sorry, I forgot about your drink," she said warmly. I didn't smile, I showed no emotion, and all I did was watch her jog to make my drink. "Caroline?" That voice addressed me, I couldn't help but smile. My head turned to look at him, Klaus. He was leaning on one elbow staring at me intently. I studied his face for any kind of guilt or happiness. Instead all I saw was confusion. "Yeah, that's me." I replied rudely. NO! I'm such an idiot, why did I say that? Of course it's me. Klaus still didn't smile, he was just staring. "Here you go." Callie put my drink in front of me; I took it and sipped from it while looking at Klaus. "What are you doing in New Orleans?" He asked with a sort of bored tone. I shrugged slightly and put my drink back down "I have no idea, I just found myself here," I replied shyly. Klaus raised an eyebrow still looking at me "Did you find yourself here for a reason?" I couldn't tear my eyes away from him. As much as I hoped to just come here and talk I knew that my trip would end differently. "Can I get you something to Klaus?" Callie asked. I felt my fist clench, they're on a first name bases now? I stared at Callie and then watched Klaus as he looked at her "No thanks, I've reached my limit for today," he replied with a laugh. Callie dazzled a smile and walked away. I sipped my drink again and I bet anyone could notice my rage right now. "You okay sweetheart?" Klaus asked me. Out of anger and confusion I quickly stood up, downed my drink and walked out of the bar, without a single glance towards Klaus. I was out the door and walking down the street but I could sense someone behind me. "Caroline?" That voice quietly shouted. I stopped immediately taking my time before I turned around "what?" I said sharply. Klaus was in front of me now, smiling slightly. Finally there was a smile "tell me why you're really here?" I looked into his eyes and took a deep breath…here comes my speech, "I came here for you, and I wanted to see you and talk to you and hope that I wouldn't feel anything for you. But then I saw Callie the waitress laughing with you and I was angry. I hate myself for feeling angry when I should feel satisfied…" I wasn't finished but I couldn't carry on because in that instant I felt only one thing…his lips on mine.


End file.
